The True Hosts
by HayleyKat
Summary: A yaoi story about what the members of the Ouran Host Club do when they aren't performing for their princesses.


1OHSHC FF

Chapter 2

The next morning was the beginning of the weekend, and the "King" Tamaki had told them to meet at Kyouya's beach house to discuss a new fund raiser for the Host Club, unknown to the rest of the members. Haruhi was told she could bring girl's clothes since clients of the Host Club weren't allowed this time. The twins were packing their summer clothes and bathing suits for the trip ahead of them. Hikaru was dressed in a red tank top with Hawaiian-looking flower embroidered in the corner with khaki shorts. Kaoru was in a blue thank top with blue jean shorts. Kaoru was finishing up packing when Hikaru snuck up behind him. Hikaru slapped his brother's bum and smirked at him. Kaoru blushed and smiled at Hikaru. The dominant twin grabbed up both their bags and began to run to the front door of their house.

"Come on Kaoru!" He called back to his brother, who was stunned from the sudden change in pace. He snapped out of his daze and began to run behind Hikaru. They walked out to their stretch SUV, and put their luggage in the trunk. The twins got into the back and rolled up the window separating the driver from the passengers. Hikaru turned on some loud music and smirked at his brother. Kaoru knew exactly what he meant. They started to kiss, their tongues exploring the other's mouth. Soft moans escaped their lips, but no one heard sue to the music. When they reached Kyouya's beach house, they tidied up and cooled off. They hopped out of the car and let their driver carry their bags. The door was open, so they just helped themselves. They walked in and looked around at all the marble in the house. It looked slightly similar to the school, but without the slight pink tint to the marble. Two staircases went up to the second floor, and behind them was the living room, where a plasma TV had been mounted on the wall opposite a big leather couch.

The twins looked around to see if anyone was there. Then, out of nowhere, Hani came and jumped on Hikaru's back.

"Hika-chan!" He squealed in his high, child-like voice. Hikaru fell over as Mori walked up. Kaoru looked at his brother on the floor, then to Mori.

"Hello Mori!" he said, smiling. Mori smiled slightly and nodded. He pulled Hani off of Hikaru and put him on his shoulders.

"Hello Hani, Mori." said Hikaru, rubbing his neck. He looked around and saw the huge TV on the wall beyond the stairs. His eyes got wide and he rant to see it. He jumped over the couch to lay on it. He landed on top of a sleeping Tamaki and rolled off him. Tamaki looked around and saw him.

"Oh, hello Hikaru." The kings said and looked behind him. He smiled and got up, walking to the group.

"Welcome all!" He said, unaware anyone was there yet. Hikaru turned on the TV in a huff, and sat by himself. Kaoru soon joined him, followed by Tamaki. Kyouya came out in nothing but a towel, drying his hair with another. When he saw that almost everyone was there, he blushed and ran off to get dressed. Tamaki noticed him and followed him.

"Kyouya! Wait!" He called as he followed "The Shadow King". When he reached his room, Kyouya was completely nude. He stood stock still, shocked. His face was completely red. Kyouya finally turned around and saw him there.

"Oh, hello Tamaki." he said, smiling softly. He walked up to him slowly, smirking slightly. He put his right cheek on his and whispered in his ear.

"Like what you see Daddy?" he whispered softly. Tamaki froze as he was. Kyouya reached around him and locked the door. He pressed his body to Tamaki's and put his face right in front of The King's lips.

"Did you think you could avoid this?" he said softly and kissed him. His hands slid to Tamaki's shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. He moved downward to his pants and undid them too. Tamaki pulled away and sat on Kyouya's bed.

"How did you know?" he asked, pulling off his underwear. Kyouya leaned him back and laid on top of him, smiling.

"I have my sources." he said, and kissed him deeply. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyouya, pulling him closer, pressing him down more. Kyouya, adjusted himself and slowly entered Tamaki. The King moaned as his shadowy counterpart entered into him. Kyouya moved slowly at first, to get Tamaki used to it. He slowly started to gain speed, making Tamaki moan in ecstacy. He begged for more, showing his submissive side for the first time in a long time. He started to reach to touch himself, but Kyouya stopped him.

"Allow me." he said and began to stroke him slowly. Tamaki moaned louder, unable to hush himself any longer. The noise caught the ear of Hikaru, since he had heard the same noises from his brother. He got up and followed the noises to Kyouya's room. He put his ear to the door and listened in.

"More Kyouya! More!" Tamaki moaned, feeling pleasure course throughout his body. Hikaru blushed and covered his mouth.

"Tamaki, and Kyouya?" he thought at the strange thought. Finally, a loud, deep moan came from Tamaki's lips as he came, squirting onto Kyouya's face and chest. Tamaki licked it off him, smiling. Kyouya blushed slightly and laid down.Tamaki licked down Kyouya's body, slowly sliding him into his mouth. Kyouya gasped and moaned out. Hikaru blushed more, finding the situation he had stumbled upon quite arousing.A few moment later, the same moan was heard from Kyouya. Hikaru decided to go back to the living room before he was caught, and left. Kyouya and Tamaki got dressed and walked out as if nothing had happened. The only ones who knew were Tamaki, Kyouya, and Hikaru. Soon to ne Kaoru as well.


End file.
